Invisible
by Geekheart998
Summary: CeCe has been feeling invisible for the past few months. She has a crush on Rocky Blue. But she ignores her as well.  " Why do I always feel invisible,invisible." Rocky/CeCe my first songfic. Hope you likey!


Hey Hey hey! This is my first songfic oneshot of Rocky/CeCe. I'll try to make this the best as possible. I feel invisible sometimes in school too. This song is sung by Skylar Grey. I love this song. Hope you all enjoy!

Ignorance to Love

CeCe's POV

_I take these pills, to make me thin_

_I dye my hair, and cut my skin._

I'm so lonely. Why is no one noticing me from now on? I used to be noticed, go on dates. But now, I don't know what has happened to me. If people think I'm fat, then I took some pills to make me thin. Sometimes I cut my skin so people would notice me at times. But that doesn't work at all. It wackadoodly hurts! There is this girl who is my best friend and her name is Rocky Blue. I love her! But sadly, she ignores me too. I AM SO INVISIBLE. FOR REAL! I walk to school, sadly along with people, especially my fellow friends who I think despise me by ignorance.

_I tried everything, to make them see me_

_But all they see, is someone that's not me._

After last period, I stand up to one of the seats in the hallways and made an announcement. " Ehem people! Wackadoodles too! ~SNAP SNAP~. I've noticed all of you have been ignoring me for the past few months now. What is the reason? If I'm fat, I've secretly took some pills to make me a bit thinner! Or if it's how my attitude goes to you guys, I'll try to change it from now on! Look please people, I'm friends with you guys! Even if I'm selfish, I still care for you! Please talk to me. Please!" I said with out breathing. Everyone stared at me for a moment. Then….. They left without no reason or protest.

_Even if I'm walking on a wire,_

_Even if I set myself on fire,_

_Why do I always feel invisible,invisible._

I jumped down. After all of my wasting time protesting people to not ignore me, I ran off to my apartment and sat down and cried. Why? Even my teachers ignore me!

_Everyday I try to look my best,_

_Even though inside I'm such a mess._

_Why do I always feel invisible, invisible._

I- I look my best, and I know I'm a mess on the inside of me. But why? This still remains a mystery. Then a door opened and my mom came out. " CeCe, why the heck are you out her- oh baby!" she said as she ran to me. " Are you okay?" she asked. " Y-yes, mom. I'm fine." I stuttered. " CeCe, I know you. And I know you are telling a lie by that stuttering attitude. Tell me, honey. What's going on?". " …. People ha- have been big- ignoring me. It's been this way for the past few months, mom! Wh- What should I do?" I said. I then started bursting out into tears and buried my head in my mom's shoulder. " Oh honey! I'm so sorry. What you should do is never keep trying to give up/ I think I may sense someone hiding things form you. You should try that." said my mom. " Thanks mom. I'll try to do that. I love you." I said as I stood up and walked back to my apartment. I went to my room and thinked about things.

_Here Inside, My quiet heart_

_You can not hear, my cries for help._

_I tried everything, to make them see me._

_But everyone, see's what I can't be._

My quiet heart is now not quiet. It's crying. Why? Oh how I wish I was with Rocky. But she doesn't talk to me. She ignores me. But sometimes, I notice her looking at me smiling a tiny bit. I love her smile. It warms my heart. But no one can hear my cries for help. I need help to get people noticing and back to being friends with me again. My life was great. Now it's so miserable. My world popularity: 1 ( My mom). It's so useless.

_Even when I'm walking on my wire,_

_Even when I set myself on fire,_

_Why do I always feel invisible, invisible._

_Everyday I try to look my best,_

_Even though inside I'm such a mess._

_Why do I always feel invisible, invisible._

I decided to go to the rooftop of the dance studio, the place where my career as a dancer with Rocky all began. Where we worked together as partners to make money. Those were funny and good memories. I sat down and looked into the starry night. Then all of a sudden, I was surprised at who came up the stairs and to the floor. **Rocky Blue.**

" H-hey, CeCe. Are you okay?" she asked. " I'm fine… Rocky, why haven't you talked to me for months so far? I thought I was your best friend!" I said. I thought of where this was going. I really don't know where this was going. But this moment I'm in now, it looked pretty. I ran up and walked in front of her. **With our faces just a few inches away from each other.** Oh my gosh! Well back to where we were. " Rocky, if you're trying to make me forgive you, it won't work. No matter what wackadoodle you're gonna say, you are-" I then got shut off of my talking by….. A pair of lips with mine? OH MY GOSH! Rocky is kissing me! She held my wrist and licked my lips. I held her neck to make this last longer. I don't want this moment to end. Her lips feel so good. I was enjoying this moment…

_Sometimes when I'm alone,_

_I pretend that I'm a queen._

_It's almost believable…_

I pulled away as I breathed for air. I can't believe she kissed me! I love her and… does this mean she loves me.. Too? It can't be. She ignored me and now she kissed me! " Rocky, did you just kiss me or was that just my dream?" I asked confused. She laughed. Maybe I should thank her. This was my favorite moment. " Of course, CeCe! I did. I though-" I cut her off by pinning her to the wall and kissing her passionately. We then let our tongues dance into each other mouths and it was so breathtaking. She buried her hands in my hair and she moaned softly. We then pulled back. " That was.. Amazing, CeCe! You love me too? I thought that you didn't like me back." said Rocky. " What? Even if I'm sitting in my bedroom, sitting sadly crying in my room, watching people ignore me, I still never had my mind off of you. I loved you since we first met! I love you Rocky. But I just feel, invisible. Like all of the time.". She then leaned in and kissed me.

Even when I'm walking on a wire,

Even when I set myself on fire.

Why do I always feel invisible, invisible.

We kissed forever. Into the night. She loved me. Her lips taste like chocolate. This was the feeling I loved. I rubbed my hands all around her. She moaned loudly but softly. Did she like this? I pulled away. " Ar- are you okay?" I asked scared. " I'm more than okay, CeCe. I loved it. But I didn't love it." she said. I was scared to death now. " What? You- you din't like it?" I said. " No, I didn't". I was not crying, but I was about to. But then my chin was lifted up with soft hands to Rocky's face. " I love you!" she said. She kissed me. We stayed like this. We kissed into the moonlight.

_Everyday I try to look my best,_

_Even though inside I'm such a mess._

_Why do I always feel invisible, invisible…_

Did you guys like it? Please like it! I worked hard to make this comforting and romantic! I hope you people loved it. You people are never invisible no matter what. You have friends. You're not invisible. I give you very good luck to your published stories. Bye!

For now!


End file.
